


Complete Honesty, After All

by katyaleighb



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Interrogating with sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Subspace, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyaleighb/pseuds/katyaleighb
Summary: Something's wrong with Darcy, she's keeping a secret, but she forgot who exactly she's dealing with.





	Complete Honesty, After All

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This popped into my head and wouldn't let go, so here we are. It's quick, inelegant and not beta'd at all so forgive me <3  
> I needed to get it out of my brain. It's a little dub-con if you squint at it, but I'm writing this from a world where they've all had conversations saying that this is super fine to do. Constructive non dick-ish comments are always appreciated, and I hope you enjoy!

Something was wrong.

 

Darcy had started her new assignment in SHIELD with all of the joy and energy of a bunny, but each day that went by dimmed her excitement.

 

If anything, as each day passed she seemed more and more discouraged about her ability to do it.

 

They chalked the first week up to it being overwhelming at first, and let it slide.

 

Week two went by with some mild arguments over their concern and her being able to handle it herself.

 

Old school sensibilities and new school feminism led them to both support her and take a step by to respect their stubborn little doll.

 

Week three rolled in with tears, and the accidental admission that someone on her team in being particularly obvious about his dislike of her _position_ with the Avengers, specifically her _position_ when it came to being between the two super soldiers.

 

Darcy, ever prideful, wouldn’t give them a name to go off of. Even with Harry Potter marathons and Ben & Jerry’s cookie core ice cream being presented as bribery.

 

In the words of the Winter Soldier, who still took up residence in Bucky’s mind:

 

_Result unacceptable. Instate interrogation protocols._

 

* * *

 

 

Something not a lot of people knew about Bucky before the war and before Hydra, is that he was just as brutal as he was charismatic. It wasn’t that he had a mean streak - James Buchanan Barnes had a big heart and a beaming smile to go with it, that he let his friends and family all enjoy and bask in.

 

No, he wasn’t mean, but when he was inspired to dull that smile and turn off that attractive warmth, it was to protect someone he loved. He did so with a cold efficiency that was inherit to him, and that Hydra tried to claim as their creation.

 

He’d always been viciously protective and stubborn. If anything, that charismatic streak just made his rough edges more effective.

 

History always mentions how he’d run bullies away from Steve, they just never focused on what the bullies looked like the next day. If they’d dare show up.

 

Or how he’d sweet talk his way out of trouble whether it was nuns, priests, or teachers.

 

When it came to the war, Bucky’s temperament transitioned into being the legendary soldier that he was - even before Hydra.

 

History always put rose colored glasses over how “Sargeant Barnes, through bravery and quick thinking ascertained the location of several key Nazi strongholds from high commanders with stunning charisma and efficiency”.

 

* * *

  


Tossing a water back and forth between his hands, Steve followed deep, muffled sounds back to the bedroom.

 

He’d never get tired of watching Bucky and Darcy together, but this…

 

Darcy was pinned to the bed, thighs pushed together, her entire body flushed pink. Her curls were piled up on top of her head, but a few had escaped and were sticking to the sweat on her forehead and cheeks. Those tiny little fingers that he loved to hold and kiss were white-knuckled, twisted in the sheets that she’d tugged loose from the corners of the bed and now hand balled up against her mouth. Even through the sheets, Steve could still hear her. Every scream she gave was in perfect time with the thrusts Bucky gave her, straddled over her thighs with his fingers gripping her ass tight enough to bruise. Every now and then one hand would relinquish it’s grip to fall back down an echoing smack, that resulted in her guttural screams being broken by high, pained whines.

 

Honestly, they were both impressed with how long she held out.

 

First, she was full of bravado and attitude, bragging about how she could hold out even through the first climax Bucky had worked out of her, while Steve watched from the doorway.

 

The second one barely phased her, even with how quickly Bucky had brought it out of her.

When number four rolled over, Darcy suddenly seemed to remember who exactly she was dealing with.

 

Unique relationships like theirs only worked with complete honesty, after all.

 

Steve wasn’t above admitting that his cock twitched the moment that she realized how much trouble she was in.

 

Bucky had stepped away after coaxing her through her fifth, a fine tremor constantly running through her body as he sucked his fingers clean and licking her lips, and Darcy had let out the most satisfied, relief filled sound.

 

They’d let her bask for a moment or two, but when she felt the cold metal of one of her lovers hands gripping her ankle and turning her over onto her stomach, her eyes flew open and she tried to push up onto her hands.

 

Even with Bucky pressing kisses to the back of her neck and murmuring reassurances of _how much they loved her, how she’d been so good for them, how she just needs to be honest and nothin’s gonna happen doll you can be honest-_ while his muscle bound thighs held hers together down on the bed as he spread her open from behind - she had time to let out one loud, pleading call of “ _Stevie, please”_ before Bucky had worked  his way back into her and had picked up the punishing, ruining pace he had held back all night.

 

Now, their girl was so far gone that she couldn’t control her twitches, her sounds, her tears.

 

Steve had been holding her fuck-drunk, glazed over gaze and she couldn’t even tell.

 

Bucky...was a site to behold.

 

Thick bands of muscle all stood out under his skin, his human arm equally as impressive as it’s metal counterpart as he held Darcy in place. His powerful thighs flexed with every move, never faltering, even as he fought back his own release.

 

Steve could only tell he was ready to end it all by the constant tick in Bucky’s jaw as he clenched it shut. Grunts left him, teasing words long gone since their girl decided to be so stubborn.

 

God bless bald eagles, and super soldier stamina.

 

Bucky’s eyes flew open, the cold steel cutting through the sweaty, dark dark strands of his hair hanging in his face, to look at Steve. His lips quirked up in a wicked smirk that stretched into a grin to match his boyfriends as they both heard Darcy’s sounds crack and cut off. Deep, panicked gasps started to come from her, each inhale cutting off with a high sound that got higher and higher and higher until she could just _couldn’t_ , and she started to fight under him, hips violently throwing themselves back towards his thrusts, one of her hands releasing it’s grip on the sheets to flail back, smacking, clawing at any part of him she could reach.

 

A deep chuckle left Bucky as his flesh hand lifted up, waiting for a particularly vicious dig of her nails into his thigh, before he rained a series of brutal smacks to her ass, the skin flushing red in seconds and getting brighter and hotter until finally, finally she stilled, body bowing off of the bed as a gush of fluid left her, soaking Bucky’s legs, and the sheets beneath them. Bucky thrust once, twice, and held deep inside of her as he came with a roar, hips unable to stop from grinding into her soft ass as he emptied every drop he could into her. Steve watched them both collapse, Darcy’s eyes rolling back into her head, all tension leaving her body, and Bucky dropping down, pressing his forearms into the bed to keep from crushing her, even as his weight rested solidly against her, keeping her full of him as he started to press soft, whispers of kisses to her temples.

 

Steve stepped over, crouching down beside the bed as he cracked open the bottle of cold water, leaning in to press a quick, rough kiss to Bucky’s lips as he held Darcy’s chin in place, tilting it to make it easier as he tipped water into her open mouth.

 

Thick eyelashes, clumped together with sweat fluttered but stayed closed, even as she sipped the water from his hands.

 

“Name, baby doll”, Steve murmured, carefully watching for a sign that he was pouring to much water. Bucky continued to brush his lips over her temples and cheeks.

 

“Johnson”, barely made it out of her before Steve tore out of the apartment.

 

Bucky just chuckled, watching one love of his life go off to champion the other one, who was blissed out and wrapped in their comforter in his arms.

 

Honestly, Johnson was lucky. It could be _him_ tearing up a warparth to hand him his ass.

  



End file.
